


Day 237 - Come, rain or shine

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [237]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also France, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Rain, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>It was 2 am and the recent heat wave left him restless at night.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 237 - Come, rain or shine

John stepped through the door into the hot August air. It was 2 am and the recent heat wave left him restless at night.

He looked over the peaceful scenery in front of him and couldn’t believe that they were actually on a holiday in Languedoc. Even Sherlock seemed content without a case, he had buried himself in the history of Montségur and actually seemed to enjoy the country and the food.

There was a distant rumbling and two minutes later huge drops of rain started to fall. John raised his face towards the sky, enjoying the refreshing coolness and almost jumped when the heat of Sherlock’s naked body pressed against his back.

Sherlock’s hands gently stroked his chest and he started kissing and licking John’s neck before he let his hands fall to John’s groin. John tried to bite back a moan but then he realised that with the rain bucketing down nobody could hear him anyway.

He felt Sherlock grow hard against his backside and he rolled his hips, pushing his erection in Sherlock’s hands and then pressing his buttocks against his cock.

They found an easy rhythm sliding against each other and the rain swallowed their moans.

John leaned into Sherlock and for the first time thought that it would be nice if their flat had a balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'rain'.  
> I do love rain!
> 
> Something for the ambience: [rain](http://www.rainymood.com/)
> 
> Languedoc is a part of France and Montségur is famous for being one of the last strongholds of the Cathars. :)
> 
> .


End file.
